


Outside Concerns

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Rival Schools AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boarding School, F/M, High School, Relationship(s), Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave's worried about her lover's son dating her school's star pupil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Concerns

Soundwave didn't come to Bombrush's office often during their lunch hour. Normally, she was conversing with the teachers at the girl's school and he was outside walking around, making sure no one was breaking any rules alongside the assistant principals. But for whatever reason, she had insisted that they meet in his office during lunch so they could talk.

He would have been excited to have her in his office, but he could tell by her tone earlier that she wasn't looking for any fun. She clearly wanted a serious discussion, which made him curious. Surely if it was this bad, she would wait until after school when they had more time to talk. He had contemplated the idea that maybe she was going to dump him, but he quickly dismissed it once he actually thought about it. Soundwave could be harsh, but she wasn't heartless. If this were to be a break up, she wouldn't have done it while they were at work.

Still, even though he had prepared himself for the worst... He wasn't expecting this. 

"... What?" he said, not sure if he had heard correctly.

She let out a heavy sigh, reaching up to rub her eyes. He knew she didn't like repeating herself, but the question had caught him so off guard that he had no idea how to even begin digesting it.

"Is it true that your son in a relationship with Miss Thornstriker from my school?" she asked again, much more sternly than before.

All right, so he had heard correctly... Though he didn't understand why she had needed to speak with him about a matter like this. Yes, his son had been dating Thornstriker for nearly four months now. And they both seemed to be quite happy, Bloodshed especially... Unless Soundwave had caught them violating the school rules?

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Yes... They're dating."

Her lips pressed together in a tight line, which made him raise an eyebrow.

"... Is that an issue?"

Soundwave didn't say anything at first. It wasn't as if she thought Bloodshed was a bad child and she didn't want to insult Bombrush either... but Bloodshed was more or less a delinquent at the boys' school. He got into plenty of confrontations with male students and teachers alike, though with teachers it was just verbal. With other students... it went beyond that. And he didn't have the best grades or attendance record either.

He was the type of student she would have labeled a thug, but she couldn't say that to Bombrush. After all, Bloodshed was his only child... It would have been tasteless of her to judge his parenting skills.

But that was beside the point. Bloodshed, a delinquent, was in a relationship with Thornstriker. The highest ranked student at the girl's school. She was an ideal pupil - intelligent, polite, respectful, willing to learn, punctual, and the list went on. The girl was the exact opposite of Bloodshed. Why would he take an interest in her? Yes, she knew the girl was tutoring him, but still...

She was worried. The girl was practically the girl's school poster child; it was because of that image that a lot of parents send their children here and poured in donations. They couldn't lose that... and she was worried that this relationship might damage the reputation if something were to happen to Thornstriker.

Taking a deep breath, she said carefully, "I'm concerned for Thornstriker's well being."

Bombrush frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"... Your son has a reputation, Bombrush. I'm sure you're aware of it."

Of course he was. He tried to curb it, but the boy never listened to him. Still, he would never put his hands on a girl unless she hit him first. And even then, he knew the boy would restrain himself.

"I am. But Bloodshed would never hurt Thornstriker."

"It's not just that," she insisted.

Yes, it was a concern that perhaps Bloodshed would be violent towards the girl, but she had dismissed such a notion. Though Bloodshed got into fights, she knew he was never the one to start them. Well, he was known to throw the first punch, but he was always provoked. At least according to the official reports. And Bloodshed had never once gotten into a fight with a girl or hurt one either... She heard the girls at her school talk about him occasionally. About having sex with him, to be specific.

But she still had her worries.

"Is Bloodshed... serious about her?"

"You know he doesn't talk to me about... well, anything. Much less about his relationships."

"Bombrush..."

He huffed. Right, he couldn't use that as an excuse. Even though Bloodshed never talked about it, he could tell. Bloodshed's feelings for Thornstriker were genuine. He never said a bad thing about her. From what he could observe, he was very attentive and caring... After all, she was his first serious girlfriend. He had never gone out with anyone for more than two weeks and that was normally just sex.

"I believe so," he said. "Bloodshed... isn't the type to trick girls into dating him."

"... Are they-?"

"I... don't think they are."

Despite having no idea though, he had a feeling that Bloodshed and Thornstriker weren't having sex. He had overheard his friends teasing him about "not getting any" the other day. He couldn't be certain if that merely meant they were in a dry period or if they legitimately weren't doing anything.

A small breath of relief came out of Soundwave. All right, so they weren't having sex... Hopefully. She didn't want their poster child to end up pregnant. Nor did she want her grades to slip because of this relationship with... a delinquent. 

Still, she couldn't just dismiss the entire matter. Bloodshed was still a teenaged boy and they had their needs. She didn't want Thornstriker to lose focus on school and turn all of her attention to some boy who was more interested in sex than in school. She especially did not want the girl to get pregnant or traumatized by this relationship.

"... Keep an eye out on him. Thank you."

He frowned as she stood up. "You honestly believe he'll do something to her?"

"I don't know."

"Look, I know my son has a temper, but he would never-!"

"Bombrush, I know your son isn't a bad child," she insisted. "But he still has his issues. And I don't want them to affect Thornstriker and cost us funding. I'm not against them being in a relationship. I'm against something happening to Thornstriker."

Bombrush bit the inside of his cheek. He knew what she was saying. A lot could go wrong. He knew Bloodshed wouldn't hurt her, but there was still a chance at pregnancy. There were still distractions from homework, from attending class. He hated to admit it, but... Bloodshed had the potential to be a bad influence on one of their star pupils. They couldn't afford her to be dragged down all because of a boy. His son.

Still... Thornstriker seemed to be rubbing off on him more than he was her. He was starting to go to class more. Doing his homework. And he hadn't been in any serious fights in the last few months. Even since they had started going out, Bloodshed was actually improving. Not by a lot, but he was at least trying.

Even if the only reason why he was trying was because his girlfriend asked him to.

"... It'll be fine," he murmured. "Bloodshed won't do anything to hurt her. I promise."

Soundwave only gave a nod and left, unable to look at the other as she closed the door behind her. Primus, she was actually feeling somewhat guilty for painting his son as the bad guy in all of this. Bloodshed and Thornstriker in a relationship wasn't a bad thing, but... They were so mismatched. It seemed strange and there just seemed to be so much that could go wrong with this...

She had to shake her head of such thoughts. Thinking about it wouldn't change anything. They would just have to wait and see what would happen.


End file.
